


Kitten

by Confiture_de_Rose



Category: Maurice (1987)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confiture_de_Rose/pseuds/Confiture_de_Rose
Summary: Just a fluff scene, because those two boys deserve it.
Relationships: Maurice Hall/Alec Scudder
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Kitten

The rain was beating on the window pane and a iodine fragrance was floating in the air. Maurice was breathing low, one of his hands resting on Alec’s neck, the other petting his hair. The boy was humming softly, his face buried in his lover’s belly, arms around his waist.

\- Are you dozing off darling ?

\- If you keep doin’ that with your hands, yeah, I will. 

Maurice could feel his warm breath on his skin, through his shirt.

\- You can sleep, I’ll keep stroking your hair.

\- Can you just... Scratch the back of my head ? Just a bit.

Maurice does what he was asked to do, feeling the other boy shivering, pressing his face against him, his nose tickling his tummy.

\- I love when you do that, it sends shivers through my spine.

\- Want me to scratch your back too ?

\- Yeah, please Maurice...

And Maurice lets both of his hands slide on Alec’s back, pulling his shirt up, making the boy groans with delight. 

\- Humm... 

He can feel his lover’s fingertips on his skin, holding his breath until the two warm hands squeeze his body.

\- Maurice. 

He lets out a soft groan, making his man smiles tenderly.

\- If I keep going, I bet I’m gonna make you purr.

\- Oh yeah... keep going please.

It seems to Maurice that Alec never had all the affection he deserved . He seems to enjoy every little token of affection, and he always wanted to give him more and more –until they both end-up naked in bed. Actually, Alec could say the same about Maurice, he never had enough affection as he needed to, that’s why he was so sensitive to his caresses and kisses. He found that absolutely adorable. Now he was just rubbing and scratching one of his favorite spot, between his shoulder blades, two fingers gently circling, the other hand on the back of his head.

\- I love it when you do that...

\- I know kitten... That’s why I’m doing it.

Alec groan softly, squeezing his arms around his man’s waist, burying his face in his belly.

\- mmhm...

\- Your reactions are always so cute when I call you "kitten". You enjoy this nickname quite a bit, don’t you ? His voice is as soft as his moves.

\- Hum.

\- I know you’re blushing, even if your pretty face’s buried in my shirt.

\- Then stop teasing me... You’ve been doing that too much lately. He feels a hand slipping under his chin, lifting his head. Their eyes meet, locking together.

\- Sorry kitten. 

He whispers, almost against his lips.

Alec bites his lips.

\- We’ll see later if the kitten’s still so docile, huh ?


End file.
